For Sale!
by Curo-Hatake1
Summary: What would you sell for the happiness of your sister? What would you sell for your life? WHat, for the ability to love?What, to be able to look at life through smiling eyes? Your beliefe? Your Will? Your Coldness? What? How about all of them for happiness
1. Selling Filth!

Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto

Love For Sale!

A Normal day in the Market, hot, bustling, and happy. You could hear the shouts of children and murmur of adults exchanging gossip. Rock Lee was one to enjoy days like these, filled with youthful excitement and happiness….yet he had no one to share them with….

"Why?...no girl even gives me a second glance…."

He sighed at his whole over 17 year old self. A shout hidden almost completely by market noise hit his ear, it was a shout for help or something like that. He sneaked over towards the origin of the noise, it was in a back alley far away from the market of konoha there were two men and a woman, the woman was dressed ab-normally for the time of day, an evening dress and heels. The men were high up and important looking, High Ranking Jonnin maybe. One of them had her hands and the other had his hand trailing up her thigh.

"I told you I'm not working!!!! I just got off shift!!!"

She said struggling and trying desperately to kick them, failing miserably in her heels. Rock Lee decided to intervene at this time. He quickly brought his foot down on one of their heads and knocked the other one down while grabbing the girl and making sure she didn't get hurt, one was out cold and the other was spitting blood out through a broken Jaw.

"How dare you ruin a perfect youthful day with this kind of nonsense!!!"

He swept the girl away from the ally and she slumped into his arms with a sigh.

"Thank you so much! I do not know what would have happened if you hadn't come along! I don't know how to thank you!"

She didn't grimace, she didn't comment on his eyebrows or bowl cut, hell she didn't even point out the gaudy spandex suit he loved so much. She just smiled at him and reached into her purse.

"Really I don't need mo-"

She didn't pull out money she pulled out a business card and wrote something on it. She handed it to him.

"Please come in we will offer you a free meal and lodge."

The card said " House of Blossoms" on it the place was well known and respected but Lee didn't saunter there for he had also heard that decent men stay away from spending their money there for it would become filthy and worthless. Well he wasn't spending any money now was he?

"Thank you, I'll come in tonight I hope to see you there."

"Oh you will! You'll be seeing me all night actually."

With that she flounced off towards the Filth House as old women in the market like to call it. He saw nothing wrong with it, it was clean and proper, for only the best and today he seemed to have been declared "Best." He smiled and an Old woman tsked him loudly.

"How the youth are corrupted when I was your age we earned a living in the fields!!!"

She hobbled away and Rock just stood still for a while before Jumping up and down whilst thinking that the woman was both senile and utterly confused.

"Yes!! Tonight I shall dress my best!!!"

He went running towards his house but stopped in front of a cathedral, he hadn't paid his respects for a while. He walked in and kneeled in front of the altar, he was alone. He muttered a silent prayer for all who had died in his last mission and stood, crossing himself. He walked out and he didn't see the robed shadow behind the alter, he didn't see me.

OHHHH!!!! Cliffy!! Kinda….suspense! Anyways review please!!!


	2. Selling Love!

Ch. 2 Selling Love!

Rock Lee had been going over what he would wear and settled on a dressy shirt and a nice pair of slacks. He looked at the clock, 7:00 Not bad. After taking a bath and combing out his hair and practicing his patented "Ding!" Smile he declared himself ready. He up and left his house, Sweeping himself to the House of Blossoms he noticed all of the important men and not so important men there, Jiraya for one. He didn't have the nerve to ask him what he was doing here. A handsome host that looked oddly like a girl came up to him with menus in hand.

"Welcome to the house of blossoms! Would you like to take a seat and eat now or later?"

He wondered what the host could mean, don't you eat first? Always?

"Ummm…I have this."

Rock Lee took out the business card and the host looked at it. A rather bored and bemused expression crossed his face.

"Oh My you got one from Ume-san? What did you have to do save her life?"

"Actually yes, I did and Ume? I thought her name was Kazuki?"

The host signed a piece of paper on a clipboard behind the hosts' stand and sighed.

"Yeah outside the House it is honey but in here she is Ume-Hana…Poor caged bird…"

He mumbled the last part and had a sad expression, he immediately perked up though.

"Now, Meal first!?"

"Yes please!"

The hosts' name tag had the name Tori on it; apparently he was the only free bird in this cage as he kept mumbling. Lee was led to a table and other men around him began to crack jokes with their friends suddenly.

"_Full Moon?"_

Lee thought as they all roared with laughter, without even asking a bottle of Sake was brought to his table. He opened it and only took a little, drunk Lee was bad Lee. The host came on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Gentlemen!! We have an Excellent performance by our top Kusabana's!!!"

The whole place cheered and Lee joined in, hey when in Rome.

"Our Lead will Be Ume San!!!!"

The whole place cheered again.

"Sorry but tonight she has a ahem Prior engagement!"

Some laughed and some Whined. Lee just smiled because he was going to be the one she would be spending the evening with, probably sharing dinner and a lot of laughing.

"'My Oh My' Here they are now!!! Kusabana's!!"

On stage there were several girls and the sound of hoofs clopping filled the restaurant, it was joined with renaissance music.

"My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?  
If you were my King..."

The light shone on them and they all smiled at the crowd, Ume's was the most charming though. It seemed to capture the whole audience.

"My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my,do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?"

They started to dance, Ume seemed to be the main view but all the girls were singing. She was dressed in a short kimono. All the rest were too. A perfect set.

"Little princess in a terrible mess  
A kingdom alone, but no love to confess  
Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse  
Runs like a spirit by the castle walls

Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'   
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen... 

Mystery deep in the royal heart  
Crying at night, I wanna be apart  
Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?  
Bet you one day you're gonna disappear

Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'   
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...

My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh

MY OH MY!

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?   
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen..."

The restaurant cheered and Rock Lee actually stood up and clapped hard as he could. Ume Gave another one of her most Charming smiles that would make any man weak in the knees.

"Lee!! What a wonderful view! It is of great pleasure I get to see you!"

Her words were unformed and odd as if she was foreign, as was her accent. He swept it off and smiled at her.

"Kazuki! A great pleasure to see you also!"

She pursed her lips and threw her hand over his mouth.

"My name is Ume here! Do not use that other one!"

She hissed before reconciling her behavior with another one of her amazing smiles.

"Please?"

"Yes, I apologize, Ume."

She giggled, so sweet it made his teeth ache.

"Have you eaten?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"You will need food, the meal is free, Try the Kare Raisu!"

She said smiling, Curry and rice, his favorite food. He nodded and flagged down a waiter. The man smiled, again with looking girly.

"Yes dear? What can I get you?"

"I'd like some of the Kare Raisu please?"

"Coming right up hon."

The man walked away and Ume leaned on Lee, wrapping her arm around his. He had the unfortunate Luck to be spotted by Jiraya. He got up with several girls at his side which he told to wait for him.

"Lee-Kun! What would a lad like you be didn't here hunh!?"

Ume had a cold expression on her face as Jiraya approached.

"I got a Free Meal and Lodging card from Ume-hana."

Jiraya had the same befuddled expression that the Host had. Lee was confused.

"What'd you have to do save her?"

"Yes."

Jiraya Laid his hand on Ume's shoulder and she refused to look at him. He chuckled.

"Ume-hana why so cold!? I did nothing to you!"

She gave her head a sharp twist with a rather loud "Hmph!".

"Jiraya-sama, You have no right to touch if you do not pay! And you have not paid either of your debts to me!"

Jiraya Laughed loudly as Lee was still confused.

"I had to run Ume-Amai!"

"DO not call me that! I am only a sweet to those who pay their debt!"

Ume was standing upright; Jiraya had her by about a foot. Her face was flushed, her black hair disturbed from his perfect bun and her Purple eyes flaring.

"Oh come o-"

"Tegome!!! Tegome!!! Jiraya, Tegome!!!!"

She screamed at him shoving him backwards with all of her strength. He fell backwards, disturbing a pot of hot tea onto his head.

"Jiraya, Chikan!!!"

She calmed herself after taking satisfaction at his pain of blistering burns and did up her hair.

"Has your food arrived Lee-dana?"

She asked serenely, returning to her normal self.

"Yes, it arrived after you and Jiraya-Sama started to fight."

She bristled at his name and sighed. Lee dismissed the sigh an asked her to sit.

"You seem to dislike Jiraya."

"I do, do not ask why."

Lee didn't pry at it and instead ate, and shared, and joked, and laughed with the most beautiful woman he had ever met. One who looked past everything, almost as if she had to.

"May we lodge now?"

She asked kindly, her same smile. Lee couldn't help but to oblige.

"Of course!"

She helped him up and walked up to the host. He smiled at her in a very kind way.

"Out for tonight hon' ? I already checked you in!"

"Arigato Tori-kun tell all those who ask I am previously engaged, no one shall disturb me tonight."

She said Leading Lee to a flight of stair hidden by a curtain, up the stairs there were doors like in an apartment, She opened on that was two doors over on the left.

"May I ask you a personal question Lee-dana?"

She said walking into the room with him, Lee was just about to ask why she was in his room and he noticed how strange it was that possessions were on the counters.

"May I?"

"Uh sure?"

He said sitting on the bed, Ume had went into a separate section of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"What do you look for in a girl? What would you find most desirable?"

"_What strange questions…_ I suppose I like girls who are sweet and smart with slight attitude and can fend for herself."

He heard an approving noise from behind he door, he decided not to ask questions, just be happy with this.

"One moment please…"

The muffled words reached him and he leaned back on the bed, thinking about how lucky he was to have saved her, free meal and a nice room with a…very soft bed. The door creaked open and Lee looked at Ume. She was wearing a tank top and a jeans skirt, both pink. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a lollipop in her mouth. She looked like a very cute teen who was trying dress like a child, again with the tooth ache.

"You look adorable Ume-hana!"

"thank you so much Lee-dana, Now please this top is so tight I need some help getting it off….Will you please help me?"

Her eyes were large and shiny as she batted her eyelashes. Lee face went red, he was way taken aback.

"Wha-!"

In a split second Ume was on top of him leaning forward, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and spun it on her lips slowly.

"Don't you like me Lee-dana? Don't you want me?"

She became a little more aggressive by holding his wrists and he was flat on his back.

"Ume-hana! I think there has been a- augh!"

He felt the stump growing in his pants, her breasts were so close and soft against his chest. The lollipop was now shoved into his mouth by her ever so delicate hand and she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"But Lee-dana, you want me, you desire me, you told me."

She said unzipping his pants and fingering the growth in his pants, she sent ripples through his body. He was in ecstasy, he couldn't say no, she had complete control over him. She guided his hands to taking off her shirt, pulling it up she exposed her large soft breasts to him, he found himself pulling her to him feeling her hard nipples against his chest. She carefully slid down her skirt, showing a pair of white undies with a little pink bow on the front.

"Lee-dana would you like to should I?"

She said in a sweet breathless voice, her cheeks flushed. Lee pulled down her underwear do one side so it was hanging off her left foot. She ripped off his underwear with a flick of her wrist.

"Do you want to be inside me? Do you want me?"

Lee had to nod and Ume smiled at him, she grabbed his trunk of a dick and slid him inside of her, she let out a low moan. Lee had never been with a woman before, he had never gotten the chance. She tightened her muscles and he squirmed, bucking in delight. She let out another moan when he bucked, he had now learned a new trick. He repeated the bucking motion over and over again slamming into her. He harder he thrust the louder she moaned, she was rubbing her hands against his chest, making the muscles ripple and surge. She rolled him over, removing herself from him.

"Lets try something new?"

He nodded, anything to feel that again anything to be inside her. She sat down in a chair and reached out him, he followed and she soon had him sitting while she was on top, surging her self, riding him making him come over and over again. Stroking him, coaxing his innermost fantasies out into the open. She got off of him and decided to wrap her mouth around his cock and suck, massaging the large piece of flesh with her tongue and almost swallowing it, she invoked another come and swallowed every drop of it. She got back onto him and told him to not hold back, go hard and fast, no remorse. He did as he was told, he slammed into her with all his strength pushing all of himself in, hitting all of her spots and making her scream his name, she came with a loud shriek of delight and he collapsed on top of her, nothing had ever made him sweat or work this hard, not even Gai's training.

"You were good, Lee-dana but you are tired…go to be I'll see you in the morning!"

She said putting him into her bed that had been used so many times. He finally understood that she had given him a one night stand of happiness and pleasure, even if she was just another whore. She had managed to give him true happiness.


End file.
